


Follow the owl

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Familairs, Hauntober day 19, Uhm lost in the woods, gwaine knows about merlins magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Arthur get separated from Merlin and the others. Merlin uses a familiar to guide him back.
Kudos: 11





	Follow the owl

“Merlin!” Arthur called into the fading light. His hunting party had been separated and now he had no idea where his knights were, let alone Merlin. 

“Leon!”

“Gwaine!”  
He continued to look for any signs of his friends in the undergrowth. There wasn’t any. He ground his teeth in frustration. He had two options return to the palace and come looking tomorrow with more knights or keep looking on his own. 

He deemed the latter to be his best option. He still wasn’t sure what had spooked the horses so badly but until he found the knights and Merlin he was not going back to the palace. He would not be a coward. 

He took a long draw from his waterskin and considered what his best option was. He couldn’t be far from the others. He needed light though if he was to be successful. 

Merlin groaned. His horse was long gone. Glancing around he noted that Gwaine was with him but none of the others were. He wiped blood from his brow. Crawling over to Gwaine he took stock of the other man. No injuries that he could tell. 

“Gwaine!” He shook the knight none too gently. Slowly he came to. “Merlin? What happened?”

“Bandits. I took care of them, but we got separated from the others.”

Gwaine nodded, things made so much sense now that he knew for sure Merlin had magic. He was indifferent to it unlike one Uther Pendgragon. 

“Okay, well how do we find them. The suns going down.”

“I’ll think of something. But first, fire.” Merlin said, gathering a few logs and igniting them with a breath. 

“Aurthur! Leon! Lancelot!” Gwaine called. Silence answered. “What do you think Merlin, why should we do?”

He didn’t receive a response. “Merlin reading a book won’t help us.” 

“It will. I just need to find…” silence passed between them as the darkness of night cloaked them. 

Arthur looked up at the sound of a an owl hooting nearby. However upon seeing the creature he started and stumbled backwards. The owl was large and black with silver on its wings. It had been no more than a foot from him, as though it had appeared out of nowhere. He raised his sword ready to strike. He stared at the owl. It stared back and tilted its head inquisitively. 

Arthur pushed himself back to his feet and watched carefully. The owl stepped towards him then took flight and circled him twice before heading north. Arthur didn’t follow. It can back and repeated the process. On the third time, with hesitation, Arthur followed the owl. 

“Merlin what was that?” Gwaine asked in awe.   
“A familiar. His name is Archamdious. I sent him to get Arthur and the others. They should be here anytime.” 

Three hours later Arthur, Leon and Lancelot stumble upon Gwaine and Merlin. 

“Glad to see you two are having such a great time.”Arthur grumbled sitting next to Merlin.

“Ah we figured you’d find us if we waited long enough.” Merlin said resting his head against Arthur’s shoulder. 

“You know, Merlin, one day I won’t be around to protect you, or come find you.”

“Sure but for now, let’s rest in the familiar.”


End file.
